


Take This One (For The Road)

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Incestuous Undertones, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra brings Mako and Bolin home, but not without exhausting them through sex first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This One (For The Road)

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : M/F sex, threesome (M/F/M) sex, fingerfucking, incestuous undertones.

-

i.

In hindsight, it could have been worse. Master Katara could have walked in on Korra sucking him off instead.

That still doesn’t make his hand shoved down her sweats any less incriminating. Nor Korra’s mouth attached permanently to Bolin’s neck as he finds his fingers under her parka. And, really, Mako is a goddamn _firebender_ – why did he fall for the whole ‘Oh, Mako, won’t you warm me up?’ coupled with Korra’s smirk and his little brother’s endearing face.

Katara announces herself with a little cough and a flick of her wrist – bringing down a chunk of snow onto Mako’s head as he chases the trail left by Bolin’s tongue up Korra’s neck (it’s a thing he likes – to taste his brother on someone else if he’s not allowed to taste himself).

Some vague part of his mind tells him that having sex in an igloo with a waterbender close by was not a great idea.

-

ii.

It starts like this:

‘Tenzin wants to visit Master Katara for some advice on airbender artifact hunting.’

At least, this is what Mako thinks is being said because Korra’s mouth is toying with one of his nipples and fucking hell – they need to stop having relevant conversations in bed.

‘Okay,’ he chokes out when one of her fingers graze the skin beneath his balls. ‘When?’

Korra flicks her tongue on the nub and moves downwards, kissing his belly button, then his hip, then the head of his dick. ‘A week, probably,’ she says before swallowing him down. Mako slams his head backwards on the pillow of his futon and bucks eagerly into the wet, hot warmth.

She doesn’t bother restraining his hips, moving up and down the cock with her tongue leaving patterns on the underneath of his cock. Her finger slides up his perineum and finds the entrance of his ass. Mako’s mouth dries up and he lets out some desperate whine. Thank god, Bolin isn’t here.

With a wet sound, Korra pulls off, her hand working him rough, the callouses on her palm leaving him shivering in her grip. Her smile is sharp and cruel, and Mako snarls at her – hating just a little bit on how much control she has over him. Her voice comes – slow and good, seeping over him like honey as her thumb presses against his slit: ‘So you’ll come right?’

He does – very, very literally.

Afterwards, he sees Bolin at the entrance to the attic with a hand shoved down his shorts. There’s a wet spot blooming at the front. He’s grinning unabashedly. ‘Good one, huh?’

Embarrassment catches him full on and he curls up in the futon as Korra wipes the come streaks from her cheek. Sometimes, Mako kind of hates his life.

-

iii.

They take a train across Earth Country because all their stuff along with Tenzin’s family would never fit on a flying bison. Tenzin rides the bison alongside the train in the day with his children and Korra watches them from the window, a leg jumping up and down in energy waiting to be released.

They are separated in three compartments – one for Tenzin and Pema, another for Mako and Bolin and the third for Korra and the children. The train journey is three days long – and Mako knows from experience that Korra’s libido is _not_ going to last three days cooped up.

It really doesn’t come as a surprise when Korra sneaks into their compartment at two in the morning to suck Bolin off under the sheets. Mako wakes to his little brother’s harsh breathing and sees the familiar shape underneath the covers and buries his face in his hands.

‘Korra, the _children_ and _Tenzin_ ,’ says Mako as quietly as he can, feeling absolutely fucking ridiculous on his hands and knees beside the bed with his head poking underneath the sheet only to see the wet sheen of spit on Bolin’s dick.

‘Mako it’s been, like, a whole day, okay,’ snaps Korra, before licking a strip from root to tip and Bolin muffles a groan in the pillow stuffed over his face. Mako steadfastly ignores all of this. As much as he can anyway. ‘Now, are you going to kneel over there or are you going to have sex with me?’

Bolin’s hips buck and Mako’s mouth is as dry as the desert.

-

Somehow, Korra manages to get on her hands and knees – framing Bolin’s torso as he busies himself with her breasts, and Mako predictably buries himself in her cunt from behind because you don’t reject the Avatar, okay?

And she’s suffocating, the way she clenches tight around him, and Mako doesn’t stop rocking into her, feeling the tight, corded muscles as he slides his hands down the skin of her back, sees the clench of her shoulder blades as she ducks down to kiss Bolin.

He screws quickly and desperately, hoping to everything that no one hears them, that no one notices Korra’s absence with the children and that Tenzin won’t smell the heady scent of sweat and pheromones that his young charge always seems to exude because she is basically a lorry filled with sex.

And, damnit, he is going to die being run over it, isn’t he?

But first, she shifts her hips, rocking back to meet him now, and the noises get louder, and everything is now messier and hotter and wetter and Mako is going to come any time now, especially with Bolin’s heavy breathing as he knows Korra is jerking him off to counterpoint the thrusts.

They come – together – in some domino effect. Mako finishes first, burying tight, hips trembling through aftershocks as he empties into her, then Bolin with a muffled ‘Korra’ against his fist and, finally, Korra herself who shivers and shudders through the waves until she’s satisfied.

And – because she’s the Avatar or some shit – Korra gets off the bed, bends the sweat and semen off of her and, well, chucks it out the open window, before grinning and prancing off to her own compartment.

‘Is this going to be a nightly thing?’ blurts Bolin, looking equally exhausted.

‘Probably,’ sighs out Mako, who wonders if there’s a guide to dealing with Avatar libido.

-

iv.

And then they meet Master Katara, first lady and paramour of the previous avatar, of whom the myths paint as a legendary warrior, beautiful woman and fierce diplomat that somehow does not fit with the small, wrinkled form that Korra runs and hugs in a leap of joy.

Mako is still reeling from lack of sleep as they had gotten from the train and then ship ride to the compound so he is appropriately unimpressed with all the powerful and famous people surrounding him at the moment. He moves his scarf up over his mouth to hide his yawns.

Bolin is also dragging his feet as they walk through the packed snow to the main building in the compound. They cross a huge arena made of stone and kept clean where he guesses Korra trained when she lived here.

Korra herself chatters happily beside Master Katara, bounding along as if she hasn’t been coming into their rooms every night and leaving them fucked out. Mako stares bitterly at her back – of course the Avatar would have _boundless_ energy and stamina.

They have dinner in the large building and Mako eats quietly beside his brother before being escorted by the White Lotus guards to their rooms. Korra is still at the table, talking, and Mako thinks – in some hazy, thankful gesture to the gods above – that this time he might just get a full night’s rest.

-

v.

Indeed, Mako and Bolin get through the night unmolested. They get a solid eight hours of sleep and wake up for breakfast and more lively discussion between Korra, Katara and Tenzin. At some point, Tenzin agrees to a small bending match against one of the water-benders there and Katara decides to watch, leaving Korra to spend some time with ‘those wonderful boys she’s brought over’.

Bolin leans over, ‘no really, why are we even here?’

Mako shrugs – ‘satisfy the Avatar’s libido?’

His brother punches his arm, ‘Korra is better than _that_.’

After breakfast, Korra drags them out of the compound into the airy landscape with crisp cool air and soft snow over a layer of tough ice.

Mako and Bolin find themselves walking behind Korra as she talks about home:

‘And that’s where I went ice-fishing one year when I was seven and I made a hole with firebending and gosh, you should’ve seen the pool I made – ’

Her voice slides over them in an unending stream, light and cheery as she walks along the snow drifts, bending the flakes into shapes as she passes by – a caricature of Naga, of Katara and her hair loopies, of fish, of her parents, of the arrow she always saw in her dreams, blue and bright and knowing that it was Aang but she couldn’t see him, not yet anyway –

‘So, yeah,’ and she turns to face them, grinning, ‘this is home.’

The sky is an ocean stretched further than Mako can imagine and he slings an arm over Bolin’s shoulders, bringing him close, a stretch of warmth and touch anchoring him. _And this is home – beside you, unyielding and hot, like fire, like the sun._

-

vi.

Ten minutes later and they’re at an abandoned igloo – empty except for a scrap of blue cloth and some errant stones. Korra looks at him through his eyelashes then, mouth curling up and Mako already knows what she’s going to say, really.

Ten minutes after that, Katara finds them.

-

vii.

‘So, these boys then,’ says Katara as they walk back to the compound. Korra is stiff-backed with embarrassment and Mako has a tight grip on Bolin arm because all he’s thinking right now is ‘Master Katara, legendary waterbender, trained two avatars, beat a master at the age of fourteen and knows how to _bloodbend_ , caught us fucking her protégé’ and wow, he’s going to die today, isn’t he, it’s not like they can find many bodies in the middle of a tundra in the middle of nowhere –

‘Mako, my circulation,’ blurts Bolin, flexing his fingers as Mako abruptly lets go of his brother’s arm.

‘Sorry,’ he says, quickly, but Bolin just rolls his shoulder, feeling coming back to his hand, and grins at him.

‘So, these boys then,’ repeats Katara, looking at Korra.

‘Sorry,’ squeaks Korra, face flushed.

‘You train with them, then?’

‘Yeah, we’re a pro-bending team.’

‘Hm,’ hums Katara, shuffling along the snow until the compound’s walls come into sight. ‘And you have instigated your relationship there, I suppose.’

‘Er, yeah.’ Korra has the decency to look sheepish.

‘Well,’ and Katara looks back at them – giving Mako a small heart attack as he watches those piercing blue eyes glittering – and says, with the utmost seriousness, ‘one does get closer to spiritual achievement via orgasm. No wonder you needed two of them.’

-

viii.

It is their last night at the Pole and Katara murmurs something to Korra during dinner before letting her leave the table. Mako doesn’t say anything as he and his brother are followed by Korra into their room, but he kisses the last three nights of solid sleep goodbye.

‘So, you’ve gone three days without sex, congratulations,’ says Mako pulling out shorts and a t-shirt for bed. ‘How about aiming for four?’

‘Is your dick chafing that bad?’ replies Korra easily and Mako stiffens, face going red. Bolin is muffling his laughter in his shirt, half pulled off and Korra takes the opportunity to kiss his stomach, fingers wrapping around his sides along his ribcage. His laughter stutters to a breathy gasp as she works his pants off.

Mako hates that he can’t see his brother’s face when Bolin is like this, so he promptly sheds his clothes and moves behind Bolin, pulling the shirt completely off, leaning his chin on the other’s shoulder. He can feel Bolin shiver as he registers the heat behind him and he lets out a whine.

‘Geez, Mako, ease his suffering, you chafed bastard,’ says Korra as she strokes Bolin’s cock to full hardness.

‘Uncalled for,’ he snaps but he kisses Bolin’s cheek gently as his hands massage the other’s shoulders and Bolin lets out a whimper long and drawn-out as his muscles begin to tremble.

‘Bed, now,’ she says, standing up and pushing the other onto the edge. Mako moves to slide her clothes off of her body, reveling in each inch of skin he gets to see of her body. She feels he would think the Avatar would be – hot to touch, burning him to ashes and bones.

Korra gets down to suck Bolin into her mouth, hand gripping the top of his thighs, as she arches her back and juts out her hips for Mako to see.

‘Oh fuck,’ he blurts, moving behind her to slide into her heat, and though they’ve done this dozens of times by now, it’s still a wondrous feelings, the tightness, wetness, everything. Korra keens, bucking back as she deepthroats Bolin, who’s a sweating, writhing mess already, his mouth running on, ‘fuck, fuck, fuck, Korra, please, god - _Korra_ – ’

She pulls off him, and Mako can see her spit on a finger before sliding it behind Bolin’s heavy sac, evidently looking for his entrance. Bolin goes stock-still when she breaches him, and only his hips are trembling, his cock hard and red.

Mako shoves into Korra then – his arousal picking up as the sight of his brother threatens to throw him off the edge. He’d fucking almost desperately now, thrusts getting sloppy and messy as each whimper from Bolin’s mouth pushes him that much closer to orgasm. Korra’s knees threaten to slip from underneath her as she mouths at Bolin’s cock and finger fucks him at the same time.

It is only a matter of time before Korra twists her finger in Bolin and makes him yelp in surprise and arousal, cock twitching enthusiastically, and she doesn’t forget to do it again, over and over, until it’s no use and Bolin is saying, ‘going to – shit – Korra – ’ and comes, cock spurting warm come, getting a splatter on Korra’s cheek.

She pulls the finger out of him, licking his come from his skin, and Mako has completely gone over the edge, draping his chest over her back, a hand on her shoulder to anchor her backwards at each thrust, getting deep into her until she’s shivering underneath him.

‘Fucking hell, Mako, don’t stop,’ she says to him, voice rough and Mako looks up to see Bolin staring at him, green eyes wide and unrelenting in their gaze. He thinks of having Bolin like this – like he has Korra underneath him – having his little brother’s nail marks on his shoulders, bruises from sex and not fighting and –

Mako comes, harsh and fast, hips tight against Korra’s as he feels the aftershocks ripple through him, groaning out her name into her ear and she shudders then, finally, cunt clenching into one orgasm then another.

She arches her head back and he kisses her, tastes Bolin’s come on her lips and the taste of ice and snow and _home_ on her tongue, the crackle of Avatar power and woman and little brother – and it’s a wonder he doesn’t die at that moment with how much his heart swells, compressing his lungs until he can’t breathe.

-

ix.

‘Let’s never go traveling again,’ says Bolin as they pack their clothes and prepare to leave in an hour. Korra is lounging on the bed, laughing. ‘No, seriously, that was horrific. I thought we were going to get killed when she found us in that igloo.’

‘No way, she’s Master Katara – been there, done that. Apparently, she had some really wild times back in her day, y’know.’

‘Was a polyamorous relationship one of them?’ asks Mako, feeling the cricks in his neck when he woke up from being tangled with two other people in one small bed.

‘Hey, who knows,’ winks Korra, who was already packed and ready when he and Bolin woke up, ‘I heard she was pretty tight with Aang _and_ Fire Lord Zuko .’

‘That is – _oh my god_ , I’m not thinking these things,’ he replies, voice loud, as he violently shoves a scarf into his bag.

-

x.

‘Do come home more often,’ says Master Katara as they walk up the plank to board their ship back to Earth Kingdom. ‘And not just you, Korra. Mako and Bolin as well.’

‘Of course, Master Katara,’ grins Korra, sliding down to hug the lady one last time before coming back up the plank, waving from the railing of the ship. ‘Till another day!’

She elbows him and he waves too, Bolin also following suite. Katara smiles, returning the favour before turning around to head back to the compound. Korra sighs, already nostalgic, as she wraps an arm around Mako’s waist. He feels Bolin do the same on the other side.

‘Hey, brother, let’s make this our home too,’ says Bolin, propping his chin on his hand as he watches the horizon glimmer away in the distance.

‘Won’t you?’ asks Korra, grinning, expression hopeful.

Mako knows what home feels it – it feels like this: the touch of them both, beside him, around him, a searing, restless flame that threatens to turn him into ash, to soot, to smoke. ‘Of course.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> Write _all_ the smut! Hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> x-posted on [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/21583180223/take-this-one-nc-17-legend-of-korra)


End file.
